


"I'm Fine" And Other Annoyances And Exaggerations

by donutsweeper



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan had just about had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm Fine" And Other Annoyances And Exaggerations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> A stocking fill for Kayim because there aren't enough Nathan stories out there.

Nathan was a healer. And a good one at that. He had a sure touch, a firm knowledge of medicines and a wealth of experience at putting his skills to use. Not that he was always given a chance to do so...

He looked over at the other regulators. It had been a bitter battle, staving off the Carson gang, but they'd won. 'Course there were casualties, it was pretty much impossible to come out of that kind of fight without at least some minor bumps, bruises and close calls, not that you'd know that from the response he got when he asked if anyone needed him to look at them.

They'd all said no, they were fine, quit yer fussing. Fussing. He'd show them fussing. Damn stubborn mules, the lot of them. 

Josiah had a noticeable lump on his head. Chris had his leg stretched out, the swelling of his knee there for anyone to see. Buck was fussing over JD's bullet burn while ignoring the crease in his own arm. Ezra kept sneaking sips from his flask and wincing now and again. And Vin was trying to melt into the background, but failing at it, a dark red stain obvious on his side. Any fool with a pair of eyes could see, same as him, that they were hurting. But none of them came to him the first time he'd asked if anyone had gotten hurt.

Damn fools. 

"All right," Nate said angrily, setting his feet and crossing his arms as he glared at the lot of them. "Enough of this. Now you fellas tell me what's wrong and let me take a look at you and, no," he added quickly when Ezra opened his mouth, " _I'm fine_ is not an acceptable answer today. I'm tired and I want to lie down and I don't plan on having any of you dying of stupidity while I sleep." The others all stared at his uncharacteristic outburst. "Don't make me threaten you boys, 'cause you know I will."

The others began grumbling, but Buck started the ball rolling, "Can you come and take a look at JD, Nate? This fool kid doesn't know how to duck when the bullets are flying."

"I don't know how to duck?" JD began. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

JD stuck his finger in the tear in Buck's shirt. "You saying a bullet didn't do this?"

Buck swatted JD's hand away with his hat. "Quit that. It ain't more than a scratch."

"Well, mine ain't more than a scratch neither, but here you are, calling Nathan on over and asking him to waste his time taking a look."

"The time's not wasted if it stops you from dying of infection so just let the man take a look, all right?"

"Fine. But he ain't looking at me unless you let him take a look at your arm. If I gotta sit through his poking and prodding then you gotta too, deal?

"Deal, damn it," Buck grumbled before calling out, "Nate?"

It was music to Nate's ears. Finally. He picked up his bag and walked over to help.


End file.
